Drake of Shields
|class = N/A |skills = |faction = Dragonguard |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Imperial City |region = |province = Cyrodiil |quests = |voice = |dlc = Imperial City }} The Drake of Shields is an Imperial and one of the last members of the Dragonguard. He is the former mentor of the Drake of Blades. He is found in each of the alliances' bases upon completion of the Imperial City's questline. Dialogue Upon completion of the main questline of , the Drake of Shields will appear in the Vestige's alliance base. "Greetings. I'm sorry, I was looking for someone. I'll take my leave." What are you doing? "Pardon my intrusion. I assure you, I do not seek to meddle in your alliance's affairs. I'm looking for a compatriot of mine. She'd be dressed as I am. Reclusive... a bit abrasive at times. Have you seen her?" :Are you talking about the Drake of Blades? "So, it is true. I am the Drake of Shields - her associate in Cyrodiil. My orders were to avoid the city, but she sent me a cryptic farewell, along with all her notes. I had to make sure she really was gone. My thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me..." ::I was with her at the end. She's safe. "Ah, you're the “associate” she mentioned in her missive, then? I had a feeling. It is a great pleasure to meet you. This business with the Dragonfires is going to keep me very busy. But then, The Drake of Blades never made anything easy." :::What can you tell me about the Dragonguard? "Very little, I'm afraid. I mean no offense, but our order has learned the price of loose talk many times over. The Drake of Blades was very vocal on the subject. I must say, it is odd that she would even share her name with you." ::::Well, she never told me her real name. "I am far from surprised. She valued her privacy. Now, it appears, she'll have all the privacy she ever wanted. I wish I could have said farewell. She was a difficult person, but I was proud to call her my friend." :::::So you knew her well? "Better than most. I was her mentor in the early days. She barely spoke when I first met her. Many of my comrades in the order swore I was mad for taking her as a pupil. She never gave me cause to regret it, though." ::::::That couldn't have been easy. "Ha! No, it most certainly was not. But I knew it was worth it - even at the start. Once she started talking, it was always to ask the hard questions. “Because I said so” was never enough. Ha! This one time she..." :::::::Yes? "I am sorry, my friend. The loss is still a bit too close. Perhaps I can tell you that story another time." ::::::::She's not dead, you know. "I know. And yet, I'll never see her again. In some ways, it's worse. Knowing that somewhere in this maze of old sewers, my dearest friend sits alone with no one to comfort her in her melancholies, or laugh at her gibes. But, you're right, of course." Appearances * ru:Дракон Щитов Category:Imperial City: Imperials Category:Imperial City: Males Category:Online: Dragonguard Members Category:Online: Cyrodiil Characters